rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
"Yellow" Trailer
The "Yellow" Trailer premiered on June 1st, 2013 at A-Kon Dallas. Shortly after, the video was uploaded online on MTV Geek, then on the Rooster Teeth site and YouTube a few hours later. The song that plays throughout the trailer is titled "I Burn," which includes remixes of "Red Like Roses," "Mirror Mirror," and "From Shadows." The trailer is situated in a more modern environment than the previous trailers. Trailer The trailer begins with Yang Xiao Long riding her motorcycle to a nightclub run by Junior Xiong. As she enters the club, she notices Roman Torchwick finish a conversation with Junior before walking away. She approaches Junior for information and hurts him until he tells her what she wants, asking about a certain person. Junior's henchmen come to his aid and Yang releases him. She follows him to the dance floor and lures him into a false sense of security before punching him across the room. She then deploys her dual gauntlets and proceeds to mow down the henchmen very quickly. The DJ then pulls a gun and starts firing at Yang, but she uses her gauntlets to jump up and punches him out onto the dance floor. The twins Melanie and Miltiades Malachite then go to confront Yang, seeming more annoyed at her actions. Yang reloads and faces off against the two, who put up a strong fight against her, easily avoiding her shots and using a combined attack to push her back. The tide turns, however, when she knocks Melanie back hard enough to leave her lying stunned on the floor. She then focuses on Miltia, smashing her through a glass pillar and knocking her out. Immediately afterward, Melanie gets to her feet and is attacked by Yang. The two are evenly matched, but Yang eventually gets the upper hand and defeats her. Junior then returns with a large bazooka and fires multiple rockets at Yang, some of which she avoids and others, she destroys. Junior then turns his weapon into a club and hits Yang several times before knocking her away and then firing more rockets at her. As Yang gets in close, he swings his club at her again. However, this time, she avoids it and begins punching him repeatedly, eventually blasting him away and breaking his club in half. While attempting to defend himself, Junior pulls out a lock of Yang's hair. This sends Yang into a rage, and she summons a huge explosion of fire. She charges forward and hits Junior with a devastating punch that launches him from the club. She then follows him outside, where Ruby Rose is seen standing. Yang greets her, calling Ruby "Sis." When Ruby asks what she is doing here, Yang only responds that "It's a long story." Transcript Characters *Hei Xiong *Miltiades Malachite *Melanie Malachite *Roman Torchwick *Ruby Rose }} Inconsistencies Trivia *Near the beginning of the trailer, Junior calls Yang 'Blondie,' which could be a reference to Barbara Dunkelman's Xbox Live gamertag, BlawnDee. *A DJ with a bear mask was shown, likely a reference to the Canadian DJ Deadmau5, who also wears a mask, but instead of a bear mask, Deadmau5 wears a mouse mask. *The "Yellow" Trailer appears to reference some classic Hong Kong action films. Melanie's footwork at around 4:05 strongly resembles how the antagonist of Drunken Master 2 fought. **Similarly, some thugs in the club that are bearing axes could be a reference to a scene in Kill Bill, Volume 1, where the Bride attacks a group of yakuza on a glass dance floor, but are defeated. *This trailer is the only trailer to feature a fight against Human opponents. *Yang is the only one of the four girls to have provoked the fight present in her debut trailer. Ruby and Weiss were attacked, and Adam started the fight in the "Black" Trailer. *The "Yellow" Trailer is the only one to feature a character from another trailer. In this case, it is Ruby Rose from the "Red" Trailer, who appears at the end. *The "Yellow" Trailer also featured the appearance of one of the shows main antagonists, Roman Torchwick. *Monty Oum has stated the picture Yang shows to Junior is of the Transient Princess. *At the New York Comic Con panel, Monty confirmed the woman in the picture will factor into the series at a later point.RWBY Panel at New York Comic Con Whether the image used is an accurate depiction of the character or was simply a placeholder is unclear. *When Yang grabs Junior in the groin, it references a real life event between the two characters voice actors, Barbara Dunkelman and Jack Pattillo. References Image Gallery BIphG09CUAIstcP.jpg large.jpg|Yellow trailer promotional poster 1004 Yellow Trailer 00479.png|Guess who has a sweet ride~? Yang2.PNG|Entering the club. Orange.png|Roman Torchwick TheTwinsAndJunior.png|Let's go Yang5.PNG|...and making a good first impression. 1004 Yellow Trailer_03149.png|Awkward NearKiss.png|Give me a little kiss, before I punch you 1004 Yellow Trailer_04656.png|It's not the moon, but it'll do! Yang9.PNG|...Sephiroth? Yang10.PNG|By setting off exploding rounds while attacking, Yang can unleash devastating attacks on her foes. 1004 Yellow Trailer 06019.png|"Melanie, who is this girl?" 1004 Yellow Trailer 06334.png|Sisters fighting in tandem 1004 Yellow Trailer 06633.png|2-on-1 fight 1004 Yellow Trailer 06934.png|Take this ShatteredGlass.png|One of the twins being sent through a glass pillar. 1004 Yellow Trailer 08103.png|"You're gonna pay for this." 1004 Yellow Trailer 08143.png|Locked and loaded 1004 Yellow Trailer 08166.png|Firing at Yang 1004 Yellow Trailer 08313.png|Say hello to my little friend! 1004 Yellow Trailer 08339.png|Bat form 1004 Yellow Trailer 08373.png|Landing a blow on Yang 1004 Yellow Trailer 08537.png|I'm a big manly man because I can hold my weapon one-handed! 1004 Yellow Trailer_09060.png|Broken by Yang TrophieHair.png|Got your hair Fuzzies.png|Uh-huh, I'm screwed GoldenPunch.png|Falcon Punch 1004 Yellow Trailer 09792.png|"...it's a long story." RWBYgirls.png|Official design of Yang revealed along with the rest. Category:Trailers Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 1